thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Blade
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use him without her permission. Thank you. <3 Isaac Name: '''Isaac Blade '''Gender: Male Age: 16 District: '''4 (2, 1) '''Appearance: Isaac has short blond hair and deep blue eyes, and usually has a smile on his face, either because he's happy, or he's going to make you laugh. He's very tall. Height: '''6'0 '''Personality: Isaac is one of the nicest people you may ever meet. He likes to laugh, and make people laugh by telling his horrible jokes, and likes to make other people happy. He can be very protective of friends and people he knows, often putting their needs before his own. Weapon: Isaac doesn't want to use a weapon, but if he has to he'll choose a trident, a sword, or a sickle. Skills: Isaac is very strong, and is a fast''' runner'. Since he's from a career district, he used to train as a Career, so he's '''good with weapons', too. Weaknesses: '''Isaac '''isn't the smartest person ever. He also is clumsy, and can be way''' too sympathetic', which means he may not kill even if he has to. '''Alliance:' Isaac with probably make an alliance with other people he thinks he can trust, but deffinetly not the Careers, even though they may expect him to. He will try to be the leader or co-leader of the alliance, or, if he has to, be alone during the Games. Fears: Isaac is scared of dying in the games because he knows that his sister will have gotten what she wanted, and Axel will have a bad life. He's also scared of bullies and other mean people because they have given him and Axel a hard time their whole lives. Private Training Strategy: '''Isaac will aim for a high score, showing off his trident skills, along with his strength and running abilities, and show that he can use more weapons than just tridents from his Career Training (though since he's best at tridents he will focus on using those). Backstory Isaac's parents both died when he was really little, which left him in the care of his older sister, Kiara Blade, along with his younger brother, Axel. His older sister first tried to take care of the two the best she could, but soon saw that it was no good. Axel was a bit autistic, so it was hard to control him and get him to do things. Soon, Kiara left the two boys to care for themselves. "You're both such wastes of space." She declared one day, and started working to earn money on her own. Isaac trained in the Career Academy, and people made fun of him for his brother. Isaac felt bad for his brother, knowing he wouldn't last a second in the arena. One day, he stopped training completely, knowing that if he died, his brother would die. Kiara did nothing to help them, so it was up to him to protect himself and his brother. When he was 14, Isaac had to sign up for tesserae all the time, unlike most families in District 4 who just signed up for tesserae to get their names in more times. He signed up because he really needed to. His brother was 10 at the time, and Isaac dreaded the day when he was 12, and he was eligable to be Reaped. Isaac did what he could for the family, but Kiara never helped. She kept all the money from her job to herself, because she was so selfish and didn't even care about her brothers. She wanted Isaac to volunteer, because she didn't care if he died, and if he won, they would be rich. Isaac was scared of his sister by now, because she would beat him if he didn't do what he was told. So he said quietly, "I don't want to volunteer." "You have to, I told you to!" Kiara shouted. "But I don't want to kill. And if I die, than what about Axel?" "I don't care! Volunteer! You've trained for it!" Kiara was furious, and she beat Isaac again until he started crying. He still didn't volunteer. Until one Reaping, when Axel was old enough. Being 12, his name was in once, but he had had to take tesserae, too. Isaac had told Kiara he would laugh if her name was called for the girls (she was 18), but it wasn't. He calmed down until he heard, "Axel Blade!" Axel had no idea what was going on, and Isaac didn't even know what he was doing till it was already done. "I VOLUNTEER!" Isaac had a sick feeling as he walked to the stage. He wasn't a Career, yet he volunteered to save his brother. When he looked to the audience, he saw his brother, crying, and his sister, smirking at him. She thought he finally volunteered for her. Family Kiara.png|Kiara Blade - Sister - Age 18 Axel.png|Axel Blade - Brother - Age 12 Games Participated In '''1. The 299th Hunger Games Hosted by: ViniciusDeAssis1999 District: 4 Placing: TBA Extra: These Games marked Isaac's debut in any kind of Hunger Games. He was entered into these Games along with Adelaide Simmons(8). 2. The 25 Hunger Games Hosted by: MissRandomStuff District: 4 Training Score: 9 Placing: TBA Victims: Ewa Thyren Extra: At first, Isaac allied with the anti-Careers, but on Day 2 during the bloodbath, he left them and proved to the Careers by killing Ewa Thyren(10) that he could make it in their alliance. His plan is to use the Careers to his advantage and make it for a long time in the arena, and then backstab them. His plan is going well so far. 3. The 248th Hunger Games Hosted by: Biel1458 District: 4 Training Score: TBA Odds: TBA Placing: TBA 4. The 77th Hunger Games ''' Hosted by: BaconCanadian District: 4 Training Score: 9 Placing: Victor! (Co-victor: Ainsley Silverbead(8)) Extra: Coming later when I have more time! '''5. Trivia *Isaac is Pippycat's 15th tribute (I think 0w0) *Isaac is Pippycat's first District 4 tribute *Isaac was originally going to be a Career *Isaac is Pippycat's first tribute from a Career district to not be a Career (unless you count Seraphina Oaks, though she later moved to District 3) Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat Category:Victors